Definition von Böse
by tuo
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die verschiedenen Ansichten was 'Böse' ist (später HP/DM Slash) - Kapitel 1 endlich fertig
1. Prolog

Begonnen: 16:59 27.12.2001  
Beendet : 18:26 05.02.2002  
  
Überarbeited: 13:56 13.08.2002  
  
  
DEFINITION VON BÖSE (0/7)  
By: tuo  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Draco Malfoy wanderte nervös in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Er hatte sich  
herausgeputzt wie zu einem Fest. Eine lange schwarze Festrobe, verziert  
mit silbernen Ornamenten, Bildern und Runen. Alte Sprachen und  
Schriftzüge, mächtige Zauber direkt hineingewoben.   
Seine Mutter hatte ihm diese Robe selbst hergestellt, hatte magisch in Kleinstarbeit die einzelnen schwarzen Fäden verflochten, bis sie diesen seidigen und Hauchdünnen Stoff bildeten.   
Draco selbst konnte sich seine Mutter nicht dabei vorstellen, aber es war so. Diese Roben wurden immer mit mächtiger schwarzer Magie hergestellt, und immer von den dreien.   
Eine von ihnen, die Mutter, webte den Stoff und schneiderte die Robe. Die  
zweite, die Lehrerin, verzierte sie mit diesem silbernen Schmuck und den  
Schriften. Die letzte, die Patin der Macht, wob die Zauber in den Stoff.  
Am Fenster blieb er stehen und sah hinaus.   
Malfoy Manor lag mitten in einem Wald, der dem Verbotenen Wald bei Hogwarts sehr glich.   
Es war viertel vor elf, schon Stockdunkel. Kein Stern am Himmel, Totale  
schwärze.   
Es war nicht überall so, die Muggel feierten Sylvester und schoßen ihre Raketen in die Luft.   
Sie feierten.   
Auch für Draco war es  
ein Tag zum feiern, aber im Moment war er zu aufgeregt. Am nächsten Tag  
würde noch genug Zeit zum feiern sein, falls er es überlebte.   
Er wußte nicht was genau bei der Zermonie geschehen würde, aber es würde  
gefährlig. Unzählige Zauberer waren schon gestorben oder verstümmelt  
worden.   
Niemand hatte ihm etwas erzählt, es war ihm verbotengewesen vorbereitungen zu treffen.   
Noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab durfte er mit sich tragen, nur die Sachen die er von seiner Familie bekommen  
hatte.   
Eines war eine dünne Silberkette mit dem Änhänger eines kleinen Drachen, lebensecht.   
Das Licht schien sich auf den Schuppen der kleinen Echse wieder zu spiegeln und obwohl sie 2D und von innen hohl war schien sie sich manchmal zu bewegen.   
Dies war ein Geschenk des Lehrers.   
Das Geschenk seines Vaters, ein kleiner Dolch.   
Die relativ lange gerade Klinge war aus scharfem Diamant und volkommen durchsichtig. Der Griff stellte erneut seinen Namensgeber, den Drachen, dar und das er silbern war war klar, den Gold war das Metall der Sonne. Volkommen ungeeignet für soetwas!   
Im Kristall waren ein paar Runen eingeschloßen und der Dolch an seinem linken Handgelenk mit einem schwarzen Lederband befestigt.   
Das letzte Geschenk würde er später bekommen, wenn er bestanden hatte.   
Ein paar Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, nervös strich er sie zurück.   
Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, jetzt wo er stehengeblieben war.   
Nur das Geräusch seines atems, leise und gleichmäßig war noch zu hören. Er konzentrierte sich vollständig darauf.  
Die Welt verkleinerte sich ganz auf dieses Gereusch und er spührte wie  
er ruhiger wurde.   
Es würde schon alles werden!   
Es klopfte, Draco zuckte zusammen. Sofort war die Nervosität wieder da. Es war so weit!   
"Herein."  
Die Tür öffnete sich, sein Vater trat ein, gefolgt von seiner Mutter.  
Beide waren ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet, in Roben von edlem Schnitt  
aber grobem Leinen. Normalerweise hätten sie so etwas nicht getragen.   
Es fand nur Blickkontakt statt, kein Wort wurde mehr gesprochen.   
Draco wußte auch so was sie wissen wollten, ob er fertig wäre.   
Ja, das war er wohl.   
Er nickte leicht. Afschieben konnte er es ja sowieso nicht. Es war jetzt oder nie.   
Sie gingen schweigend durch das leere Gebäude, bis in den Keller. Sämtliche Diener und Hauselfen waren weggeschickt worden, in Ferienhäuser oder nach Hause.  
Bei diesem Ritual brauchten sie keine Zeugen, das wäre zu gefährlich. Schon allein weil auch nur ein Zeuge die ganze Familie an das Ministerium verraten könnte.   
Das Ministerium würde ohne Fragen alles glauben und die Ganze Familie nach Azkaban verschiffen.   
Auch Draco, dem war er sich bewußt. Und jetzt, nach dem Ritual, gäbe es kein zurück mehr für ihn.   
Dennoch, er arbeitete schon so lange darauf hin das er dieses Ritual nicht aufgeben würde!   
Sie kamen vor einem riesigen schwarzen Stahltor im Keller an, was Dracos Gedankengänge unterbrach.   
Er hatte dieses Tor noch nie vorher durchschreiten dürfen. Jetzt jedoch öffnete es sich automatisch und sie schritten zu dritt hindurch.   
Dracos Mutter zu seiner linken, sein Vater zur rechten.   
Sobald sie durch das Tor traten verschwamm die Umgebung und bildete sich zu einer neuen, Geisterhaften Umgebung neu.   
Ein Hügel, grasbewachsen, die Spitze auf der sie standen abgeflacht und rund, mit Marmorplatten bedeckt. Weiße Platten, durchbrochen durch schwarze die ein sechseckiges Muster bildeten.   
Das schwarz schien förmlich zu glühen.   
An vier Ecken des Musters standen bereits vie, in die gleichen Roben wie seine Eltern gekleidete, Gestalten. Die Lehrer und die Paten der Macht.   
Auch die Eltern nahmen jetzt ihre Plätze ein.   
Draco trat direkt in die Mitte, wo in der Luft eine Silberschale schwebte, beschienen von einem blutroten Mond direkt über ihm.   
Bis Mitternacht mußte ab jetzt alles getan werden.  
Kein Problem. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, schließlich war es erst kurz nach elf! Volkommene Stille, die Laute schienen von der Umgebung aufgesaugt zu werden.   
Draco schluckte, dann nahm er die Schale in beide Hände.   
Sie war eiskalt, dennoch pulsierend wie ein Herz. Das Metall schien zu Leben. Er näherte sich der Mutter. Es war nicht mehr seine Mutter, sondern eine gesichtslose Gestalt die für alle Mütter stand.   
Sie sah ihn unbewegt an, ihre Augen waren nicht mehr braun wie sonst sondern Pechschwarz. Ihre Fingernägel krallenartig, die Haut fast durchsichtig und die Haare weiß wie gesponnenes Mondlicht.   
Er hatte sie nur selten so gesehen, nur bei der Anwendung schwarzer Magie. Ihr linker Arm war eng verbunden, das dunkle Mal wurde abgeschirmt.   
/Bist du bereit?7   
Die Frage kam plötzlich, die Stimme war klingend und hatte einen seltsammen  
Nachhall.   
"Ich bin bereit." Er sprach so wie es ihm beigebracht worden war, langsam und deutlich.   
Die Mutter streckte ihm unbewegt ihren rechten Arm entgegen, schob den Ärmel der Robe hoch.   
Er wußte was zu tuen war, und doch war es seltsam.   
Die Bänder die den Dolch an seinem Arm hielten lösten sich beinahe von selbst, Draco griff ihn fest und setzte ihn direkt am Handgelenk an. Dann zog er die scharfe Klinge den Arm seiner Mutter hinauf bis zum nächsten Gelenk. Ein dünner roter Streifen Blut bildete sich und floß am Arm herunter.   
Rasch hielt Draco die Schale darunter um das Blut auf zu fangen.   
Es lief hinein, verdeckte einen Teil des Boden der Schale, bis die silberne Tätowierung einer Schlange auf dem Arm der Mutter Lebendig wurde und sich um die Wunde wickelte.   
Der Kopf der Schlange war hoch erhoben, die Mutter streckte den Arm nach oben.   
/Dann geh, Junge./ Die Mutter wurde von einem schwarzen glühen umgeben.   
Weiter ging Draco, zum Lehrer der etwas  
entfernt rechts neben der Mutter an der nächsten Ecke stand.  
/Bist du bereit?/   
Dieses mal konnte er die Frage sicherer beantworten.  
"Ich bin bereit."   
Erneut das Blut, über die Wände der Schale legte sich eine dünne rote Schicht.   
Die Schlange, dann: /Dann geh, Schüler./   
Weiter zur Patin der Macht. Die selbe Geschichte.   
Danach jedoch nicht weiter, sondern zurück zur Mitte. Die Schale zur hälfte gefüllt und die drei schwarz glühend. Über die Mitte mußte er, um auf direktem Wege zum Vater zu gelangen.   
Er, der bei dieser Zeremonie der Bittsteller war.   
Die anderen drei hatten ihm die unausgesprochene Bitte gewährt, würden sie  
es auch tuen? Er durfte nicht an sich zweifeln, das wäre der Untergang.  
/Bist du bereit?/ Und wieder ging es los.   
Der Vater, die Lehrerin, der Pate der Macht. Vor diesem stockte er.   
Danach war es zu spät, danach würde er es beenden müssen.   
Die Schale war inzwischen warm, fast heiß, fast voll und der Puls des Metall beschleunigt.   
Zum letzten Mal das Blut. und die Zusage. /Dann geh, Machtloser./   
Und wieder zur Mitte.   
Die Schlangen sahen von oben auf ihn hinab.   
Die Schale, Draco stellte sie mit ziternden Händen wieder in die Luft.   
Er mußte den Dolch wieder an seinem Arm festbinden sonst würde er ihn nicht mitnehmen können zur letzten Prüfung.   
Fertig. Jetzt hieß es warten. Warten bis es soweit war.Lange konnte es ja nicht mehr dauern.   
Daher legte er schon mal die Hände wieder um die Schale, hob sie jedoch nicht wieder hoch um nicht in Gefahr zu kommen etwas zu verschütten. Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug eine Glocke.   
Ein mal, Zwei mal, Drei mal. Er nahm die Schale hoch.   
Vier mal, Fünf mal, Sechs mal. Er setzte die Schale an die Lippen.   
Sieben mal, Acht mal, Neun mal. Er trank, das warme Blut floß ihm in den Mund, lief seine Mundwinkel herunter. Es war irgendwie metallisch und ließ ihn etwas schwindelig werden.   
Zehn mal. Die Eltern zitierten einen Zauberspruch, wie alles ab jetzt, in Parsel. Er verstand es nicht. Noch nicht.   
Elf mal. Die Lehrer übernahmen ohne unterbrechung.   
Zwölf mal. Die Paten übernahmen und Draco verschwand, direkt an der Grenze zwischen den Jahren.   
Eine Sekunde lang war er nicht da, dann tauchte er wieder auf.  
Mund und Hände blutverschmiert, zerkratzt, die Haare durcheinander, die  
Wangen eingefallen, schmutzig und mit zerrissenen Roben.   
Das Lederband am linken Arm verschwunden, der Dolch fest in der rechten Hand.   
Auf dem Rechten Arm von der Handfläche bis zum Schulterblatt die Tätowierung einer silbernen Schlange, die Haut fast transparent, Krallenartige Fingernägel und das auffallendste, Pechschwarze Augen.   
Die Schale war verschwunden, aber der Drachenanhänger gefüllt mit Blut. /Wilkommen, Sohn!/ Verwirrt blickte er hoch, seine Eltern hatten gesprochen.  
/Wilkommen, Gleichwertiger!/ Die Lehrer.   
/Wilkommen, Mächtiger!/ Und die Paten. Die anderen waren auf ihren Plätzen stehengeblieben, doch die Paten kamen. Sie hielt seinen Zauberstab, gab ihn ihm und Draco verstand.   
Er nahm und zerbrach ihn.   
Der Pate hob die Hand, legte sie auf Dracos Stirn und in ihm schien ein zweites Herz an zu fangen zu schlagen. Es verbreitete ein dunkles Feuer in seinen Adern, aktivierte etwas.   
Macht. Das letzte Geschenk, die Macht.   
Und irgendwie war sie etwas was schon immer da gewesen zu sein schien. Ein Teil von ihm. Und ... nein.   
Die Macht war nicht das Geschenk gewesen. Sie war schon immer  
da gewesen. Das Geschenk war die Erweckung der Macht.   
Der Mond, bis jetzt blutrot, wurde weiß während erneut ein paar Formeln rezitiert wurden.   
Erneut in Parsel, aber jetzt verstand er es.   
Es war alles nur die Beendung der Zeremonie. Einer nach dem anderen namen die anderen wieder ihr normales aussehen an.   
Seine Mutter, sein Vater, Professor McGonegall, Professor Snape, Lady Rowena und Lord Salazar.   
Die letzten beiden mehr als Geister, weniger als lebende.   
Schatten ihrer selbst eingeschloßen in Zeit und Raum mit den anderen zweien.   
Nur das der Aufenthaltsort von Lord Godric und Lady Helga nicht bekannt war während die beiden schon seit vor seiner Geburt in Malfoy Manor waren. Er selbst wurde auch normal, bei ihnen allen blieben nur die Schlangen, und seine Erschöpfung holte ihn ein.   
Draco Malfoy verlor das Bewußtsein. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Begonnen: 15:45 27.03.2002  
Beendet: 15:55 15.11.2002  
  
  
Ach ja ... , damit ich nicht wieder vergesse: HP (Universum und Charaktere) gehören nicht mir sondern J.K.Rowling und obwohl ich es und sie bewundere bin ich froh drüber!  
  
  
DEFINITION VON BÖSE (1/7)  
by: tuo  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die zweite Hälfte des sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts war bis jetzt wunderbar, so empfand Harry zumindest.  
Nach einem gemütlichen Hogwarts Weihnachten mit Ron war das Schuljahr erstaunlich ruhig angelaufen.   
Professor McGonegall und, was für alle Gryffendores eine wunderbare Nachricht gewesen war, Professor Snape waren erst vor 3 Tagen mit 2 Wochen Verspätung zur gleichen Zeit wieder eingetroffen, was ihnen viel Unterricht erspart hatte.  
Obwohl das gleichzeitige eintreffen einiges an Aufsehen erregt hatte! Böse Zungen hatten sogar etwas über ein geheimes Verhältnis der beiden Hauslehrer erzählt ... .  
Allein bei dem Gedanken daran lief es Harry kalt den Rücken herunter.   
Was aber noch viel besser als sämtliche Freistunden war, war der Fakt das Draco Malfoy, 'Nervensäge und Idiot der Extraklasse' wie ihn Ron vor kurzem getauft hatte, auch der Schule ferngeblieben war.   
Als ihre Klassenstufe, jedenfalls der nicht Slytherin Teil, dies bemerkt hatte, hatte es erst einmal einen Anfall allgemeinen Jubels gegeben, der jedoch nach den strafenden blicken einiger Lehrer verstummt war.  
Aber das lag ja schon in der Vergangenheit, genau wie die Freistunden.  
Jetzt da Snape und McGonegall wieder da waren hatten sie Unterricht, leider wie montags immer in der ersten Stunde bei Snape.  
Aber Harrys gute Laune konnte momentan allein dieses nicht trüben! Wieso auch, schließlich waren es nur zwei Schulstunden!  
Nein, das konnte seiner guten Laune wirklich nicht schaden. Was es jedoch konnte war der Anblick der sich ihm bot als er Um die Nächste Ecke bog, hinter welcher die Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer war.  
Er konnte gerade genug von weißblonden Haaren sehen um zu verstehen was los war, noch bevor sich wie von selbst eine Gasse zwischen den Slytherins Auftat die den anderen umringt hatten.  
Jetzt konnte er die Gestalt in ihrer Mitte sehr, sehr gut erkennen, er wünschte sich jedoch es nicht zu können.   
Die schöne Ruhe war vorbei. Draco Malfoy war doch wieder hier nach Hogwarts gekommen um ihn zu nerven!  
Besagter blonder ging jetzt mit leicht spöttischem und überheblichen Blick durch den schmalen gang auf ihn zu, wobei der lange schwarze Umhang dramatisch mitschwang.   
Normalerweise hätte es ja lächerlich ausgesehen, vor allem wenn man so klein und schlank wie Malfoy war, aber selbst Harry mußte plötzlich zugeben das den anderen etwas anmutiges, gefährliches umgab.  
Vor den Ferien war es mit Sicherheit noch nicht da gewesen!  
Vor den Ferien hatte er sich nicht von dem kleineren bedroht gefühlt. Was zum Teufel war passiert?  
Inzwischen war Malfoy dicht vor ihm stehengeblieben, Harry mußte herunter sehen um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.   
Die Augen ... waren sie schon immer so kalt gewesen? War die Haut schon immer so blaß und die Haare so weiß? Selbst beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht erinnern.  
"Hallo Potter ... ."  
Er zuckte zusammen, bei einer simplen Begrüßung in der keine Feindschaftlichkeit lag, nur Spott.  
"Malfoy." Seine Kehle schien so unglaublich trocken, vor allem als Malfoy ihn angrinste.   
"Ich freue mich sehr auf die Fortführung unseres kleinen Spielchen Potter! Hoffentlich bist du nicht so einfallslos wie sonst. Ab jetzt erwarte ich etwas mehr von dir, denn so leicht wirst du mich nicht mehr schlagen!" Und der blonde setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Harry blickte ihm etwas empört und sprachlos hinterher, aber auch verständnislos.  
Er hatte noch immer irgendwie in allem über Malfoy die Oberhand behalten, wieso sollte sich das jetzt verändern? Aber, was für ein Spiel?  
Es war ihm wirklich vollkommen unklar was gemeint seien konnte.  
Um ihn herum folgten die Slytherins ihrem großen 'Anführer' in die Klasse und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten tat er es ihnen gleich und ging in den Raum.  
Dort ließ er sich, noch immer tief in Gedanken auf seinen Stuhl fallen und bemerkte noch nicht einmal mehr das Ron und Hermine auch endlich eintrafen.   
Seid einem viertel Jahr ging das jetzt schon so das die beiden ach so unauffällig immer wieder mit dummen Ausreden gleichzeitig verschwanden, als ob es inzwischen nicht schon alle gewußt hätten das die beiden ein Paar waren!  
Direkt hinter den beiden betrat auch Snape die Klasse, so das sie keine Chance hatten sich auch nur kurz über ihr Pech zu unterhalten.  
Ron stupste ihn jedoch an, scheinbar sobald er Malfoys Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.  
"Was?" Fragte Harry leise, aufpassend das Snape nicht in Hörweite war.  
Das Gesicht seines besten Freundes schien angeekelt und ein wenig enttäuscht. "Was macht der denn wieder hier?! Ich dachte er würde nicht mehr wiederkommen und allen einen Gefallen damit tun!"  
Harry grinste. "Wahrscheinlich ist er genau deshalb wieder hier!"  
Irgendwie tat es gut zu lästern und so über diese 'fast-Niederlage' im Flur hinweg zu kommen.  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, aber gerade rechtzeitig bemerkte er das Snapes Blick wieder in ihre Richtung war, also ließ er es lieber!  
Es war immerhin besser erst nach der Stunde zu reden als Punkte zu verlieren und nachsitzen zu müssen.  
Sein 'braves Verhalten' wurde dadurch belohnt das die Stunde viel schneller zu vergehen schien als sonst und Snape sie nach einiger Zeit einfach in Ruhe ließ und sich lieber ausgiebig um seine geliebten Slytherins kümmerte.  
Dieses war jedoch Hermine gar nicht recht. Sie fühlte sich benachteiligt, da es ja vor allem bei diesem Lehrer gut möglich war das er jetzt gerade etwas nur den anderen erzählte was später noch dringend gebraucht würde.  
Das vermuteten Ron und Harry selbst zwar auch, aber sie bedrückte es nicht so sehr, da es für Gryffendores doch sowieso unmöglich war in Zaubertränke bei Snape eine gute Note zu ergattern.  
Über eine 3- war noch nie einer von ihnen gekommen, auch Hermine nicht.  
Das einzige schlimme dieser Stunde war eigentlich dann auch wirklich nur das Malfoy alles genau zu wissen schien was getan werden mußte, und er sich sogar kurz vor Stundenende so gnädig gab Ron und Harry zu helfen.  
Das brachte natürlich den ersteren zu Weißglut und noch nach Stundenende versuchten Hermine und er den rothaarigen zu beruhigen, was nicht wirklich gelang.   
"Habt ihr gehört wie er mit uns geredet hat? Als wären wir noch Kleinkinder!" Regte Ron sich auf und äffte dann Malfoy nach während sie einen Flur entlang gingen: "Ihr müßt einfach nur eine Messerspitze davon nehmen und zum Rest geben, dann entsteht ein violetter Schaum und dann gaaaaanz langsam Schütteln! Habt ihr verstanden?"   
Auch Harry hatte das benehmen geärgert, aber sie hatten es ja beim ersten mal wirklich falsch gemacht ... .  
"Wunderbar Weasley! Du solltest jedoch vielleicht noch ein wenig Schauspielunterricht nehmen, damit sich deine Gossensprache verbessert. Vielleicht kämst du dann an meinen gehobenen Sprachstiel heran!" damit ging Malfoy, gefolgt von seinen beiden hirnlosen Sklaven, an ihnen vorbei.  
"Duuuu ... ." Erneut war Ron auf 180, und Harry nicht weit dahinter.  
Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen?!  
Der blonde reagierte gar nicht, sondern bog einfach Seelenruhig in den nächsten Gang ein.  
Hermine sah nachdenklich hinterher. "Weißt du Ron, .... irgendwie hat er Recht. Du solltest dich ein wenig besser Ausdrücken. Die Sprachweise die du von Fred und George übernommen hast ist nicht die beste! Ich meine, Ginny drückt sich doch auch besser aus!"  
Beide Jungen sahen sie erschrocken und gekränkt an, das was sie gesagt hatte war nicht wirklich bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen, nur das sie für Malfoy Partei ergriffen hatte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollt's nur gesagt haben!"  
Malfoy hatte irgendwie einen zweiten Sieg an einem Tag errungen.   
Harry schwor sich das dies dem blonden so schnell nicht wieder gelingen würde!  
Dies war jedoch ein Schwur der noch am selben Tag und in den kommenden Wochen immer und immer wieder gebrochen wurde, und weder er, noch Ron und Hermine konnten etwas dagegen ausrichten.  
Malfoy schien diesen Kleinkrieg zu gewinnen ... .  
Das einzige gute was in der nächsten Zeit kam waren also der Frühling und ein paar knappe Briefe von Sirius, welche zwar nie besonders viel Inhalt hatten, aber dennoch zeigten das es Harrys Patenonkel gutging.  
Harrys Meinung nach war das Zumindest etwas, da er selbst immer schlechterer Laune wurde und sich das auch auf alles um ihn herum auszuwirken begann.   
Vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, aber auch die Menschen um ihn herum schienen grimmig dreinzuschauen, die Flure und Zimmer von Hogwarts wurden beengend und selbst das Frühlingswetter schien anders als normal.  
Beinahe hätte er schwören können das er noch nie einen Frühling erlebt hatte der so grausam gewesen war.   
Die sonst fröhlichen Farben waren seltsam stechend und trotzdem das alle Blumen aufblühten blieb es eiskalt. Außerdem gab es selten Wind und es machten die ganze Umgebung steril erscheinend.  
Daher blieb Harry lieber im Gebäude, denn egal wie schlimm es darin war, draußen war es schlimmer, unwirklicher.  
Er war nicht der einzige der das so empfand. Alle setzen nur noch ungern auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür, das Quidditch Training fiel so oft aus wie noch nie zuvor und selbst die Lehrer deren Unterricht sonst draußen gewesen wäre fanden Ausreden ihn im inneren zu veranstalten.  
Verwandlungen hatten sie ja sowieso immer im Klassenraum, aber dennoch fiel Harry eines Tages in der Stunde auf das Professor McGonegall angespannt schien.  
Ständig blickte sie sich nervös um, gar nicht so ruhig wie sie sonst immer gewesen war. Fast so als ob sie etwas schlechtes erwartete.  
Er und alle anderen seiner Klasse erfuhren auch nur ein paar tage nach seiner Feststellung vor was sich ihre Hauslehrerin gefürchtet hatte.  
Sie saßen gerade vor einer äußerst schwierigen Verwandlung, sie mußten etwas verwandeln ohne es sehen zu können, als die Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer ohne vorheriges anklopfen grob aufgestoßen wurde und ein paar Zauberer gefolgt von einer Hexe eintraten.  
Natürlich gab es niemanden der weiter zauberte. Alles blickte überrascht und erschrocken nach vorn als die Hexe vortrat, den Zauberstab gezückt.  
"Minerva McGonegall?" fragte sie mit angespannter klarer Stimme und strich nervös blonde lange Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Ihre Lehrerin nickte. "Ja, das bin ich."  
"Das Ministerium für Zauberei stellt sie hiermit unter Arrest. Es wurde Festgestellt das sie am 31.12. am Ort des Blutmonds in einem Ritual mitgewirkt haben das nach Paragraph 25c im Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Benutzung Schwarzer Magie verboten ist. Da sie in der schwarzen Liste vermerkt sind droht ihnen ein Prozeß und möglicherweise die Höchststrafe." Die Frau legte eine Pause ein. "Kommen sie freiwillig mit uns?"  
Professor McGonegall nickte langsam, aber ihre Hände waren verkrampft und zu Fäusten geballt.  
Sie mußte einem der Männer ihren Zauberstab aushändigen und bevor die Schüler wirklich verstanden hatten was vor sich ging waren die Erwachsenen gegangen, ohne sich auch nur einmal um die Anwesenheit der Klasse gekümmert zu haben.  
Es herrschte Schweigen, totenstille.  
Niemand wußte etwas zu sagen, alle sahen entweder auf den Tisch oder sich gegenseitig an.  
Schließlich war es jedoch Ron der die Stille leise brach. "Ich hätte nie gedacht das gerade Professor McGonegall auf der schwarzen Liste steht ... gerade sie! Als Hauslehrerin von Gryffendore ... ."  
Hermine nickte zaghaft, Harry jedoch verstand gar nichts.  
Was in drei Teufels Namen war die schwarze Liste?  
Man mußte ihm seine Verwirrung angesehen haben, denn Hermine beantwortete seine Frage ohne das er sie stellte.  
"Die schwarze Liste ist eine streng geheime Liste die das Zaubereiministerium führt. Auf ihr müssen sich alle Zauberer und Hexen eintragen die, die schwarzen Künste beherrschen."  
"Wenn es bekannt ist das sie schwarze Magie benutzen, wieso werden sie dann nicht gleich eingesperrt? Sie sind doch böse!" Harry war so fassungslos das er nicht begriff das er damit auch sagte das Gryffendores Hauslehrerin auch böse war.  
Ron rümpfte die Nase. "Sie meinen nicht das sie böse seien und irgendwie haben sie es vor Jahrhunderten mal geschafft es durchzusetzen das sie genauso frei sein dürfen wie graue und weiße Magier. Sie dürfen ihre Magie eben nur sehr Eingeschränkt benutzen."  
Das war für Harry etwas neues, etwas was nicht wirklich in seinen Kopf wollte. Für ihn hatte sich die Zaubererwelt immer klar in gut und böse geteilt. Voldemort und seine Anhänger waren böse, alle anderen gut. Es war nicht möglich das dunkle Magier gut waren!  
"Das ist doch schwachsinnig!" stieß er empört aus.  
Ron nickte. "Das denken die meisten, aber es ist ein so altes Gesetz das es niemand ändern will."  
"Wahrscheinlich haben sie einen Fehler gemacht! McGonegall kann doch unmöglich eine Anhängerin Voldemorts sein!" Hermine blickte die beiden Jungen flehend an. "Oder?"  
"Das glaube ich auch nicht. "beruhigte Harry sie. "So ein Mensch ist sie nicht, außerdem war sie doch in ihrer Schulzeit in Gryffendore und da kommen keine bösen Magier hin, nicht?"   
Erneut ein nicken von Ron. "Offiziell war Sirius Black der erste."  
Dabei mußten alle drei grinsen.  
Irgendwie war es jetzt sehr beruhigend zu wissen das auch ein anderer der für schuldig befunden worden war in Wirklichkeit unschuldig war!  
Nachdenklich biß Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe. "Direktor Dumbeldore weiß bestimmt darüber Bescheid was vor sich geht, also warum tut er nichts dagegen? So sehr mißtraut ihm das Ministerium ja nun auch nicht!"  
"Vielleicht hat er einfach keine andere Wahl als es geschehen zu lassen weil er weiß das McGonegall unschuldig ist!" Rons Gesicht strahlte bei dieser Vermutung fast.  
Trotzdem wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los das sie sich nur Unsinn zusammenreimten, aber das Gefühl schob er schnell zur Seite.  
Es mußte einfach so sein wie sie vermuteten!  
"Gehen wir doch einfach und schauen wir was genau jetzt weiter passiert!" Schlug Harry vor. "Sie müssen auf jeden Fall durch die Eingangshalle und dort können wir sie bestimmt beobachten!"  
"Falls sie nicht schon weg sind!"  
"Hermine ... ." Ron sah sie mit einem Blick an der sagte: sag so etwas bitte nicht, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wollte es nur erwähnt haben."  
Trotz dieser Erwähnung verließen sie den Raum, der Rest ihrer Klasse bemerkte es bei dem ganzen Chaos welches inzwischen ausgebrochen war gar nicht, und schlichen durch die Gänge.  
Sie versuchten so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu sein, um ja niemandem aufzufallen, da sie es dann vergessen hätten können noch etwas interessantes von dem was vor sich ging mitzubekommen.  
Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihnen. Auf dem ganzen Weg trafen sie nur auf einen Lehrer, und den hatten sie glücklicherweise nicht, so das er nicht wußte ob sie jetzt Unterricht hatten oder nicht.  
Schüler waren außer ihnen ein paar unterwegs, aber die, die sie kannten sahen ihnen nur neugierig hinterher und die anderen waren zu sehr mit eigenen Sachen beschäftigt um ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Dies kam ihnen sehr Recht, denn so schafften sie es doch noch in weniger als fünf Minuten durch die labyrintartigen Gänge und bis zur Eingangshalle.  
Sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung herrschte dort leere, niemand war anwesend.  
Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. "Sie sind wohl doch schon weg ... ."  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!" Hermine war inzwischen etwas weiter in die Mitte der Halle gegangen, so das sie aus den offenstehenden Türen heraussehen konnte. "Draußen stehen die Wagen des Ministeriums noch." Schnell kam sie wieder zu den beiden Jungen zurück.  
"Müssen wir eben noch warten!"  
Hermine und Ron nickten, aber es stellte sich schnell heraus das für alle drei warten noch immer eine der schlimmeren Sachen im Leben war, vor allem wenn es um wichtige Dinge ging.  
Dennoch blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als still an der Wand zu stehen und nach gut einer halben Stunde, natürlich nur geschätzt also konnte es auch viel weniger sein, kamen die erwarteten Leute die Treppen herunter und gingen in Richtung des Ausgangs.   
Bei ihnen war inzwischen nicht mehr nur McGonegall sondern auch Snape, Dumbeldore folgte in einigen Abstand.  
Alle drei hatten ihren Direktor noch nie so wütend gesehen wie er es jetzt zu sein schien.  
Selbst sie konnten förmlich die Macht spüren die sich in der Luft um ihn herum angesammelt hatte, und sie waren sehr weit von ihm entfernt!  
Da war es kein Wunder das sich die Ministeriumsleute immer wieder nervös zu ihm umdrehten.  
Kurz vor der Tür blieb die Hexe stehen und drehte sich ebenfalls um.   
"Bringt die beiden in die Wagen!" wies sie die Zauberer an, welche der Anweisung, sichtlich erleichtert darüber aus Dumbeldores Blickfeld zu kommen, schnell folgten.  
Dann wandte sie sich an den Direktor von Hogwarts. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber sie verstehen das wir die beiden unter Arrest stellen müssen, nicht? Sie sind wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich. Niemand außer den schwarzen Magiern hat bis jetzt wirklich herausgefunden worum es bei ihren Ritualen und Zaubern geht." Sie seufzte. "Gott, es weiß noch nicht mal jemand wie mächtig sie wirklich sind und woher die Macht kommt!"  
Dumbeldore sah sie durchdringend an. "Das mein Kind weiß auch niemand über die weißen Magier und die werden auch nicht weg gesperrt wenn eines ihrer Rituale entdeckt wird! Außerdem kenne ich die beiden und vertraue ihnen. Es ist wirklich schade das, das Ministerium mir nicht auch vertraut!"  
Langsam drehte er sich um und ging ohne weiteren Kommentar zurück die Treppen hoch.  
Die Hexe blickte ihm noch kurze Zeit ungläubig nach, bevor sie ebenfalls ging.  
"Ich habe Dumbeldore noch nie unhöflich erlebt ... ." murmelte Harry leise und Hermine setzte noch leiser hinzu: "Und auch noch nie so wütend."  
"Hm ... die Lage muß echt ernst sein, aber Höchststrafe für schwarze Magier ist ja auch irgendwie eine ein wenig heftige Maßnahme für ein Ritual bei dem nicht bekannt ist worum es ging!"  
Beide blickten Ron fragend an. "Was ist die Höchststrafe für sie?" Das Hermine fragen mußte schien fast ein kleines Wunder, aber eines das beide Jungen übersahen.  
"Tod. So hat man es geschafft die schwarzen Magier bis heute ziemlich zu vernichten. Die einzigen die diese Strafe nicht kriegen sind die, die für Voldemort arbeiten, da immer ein Vergeltungsschlag gefürchtet wird. Es wird jedoch damit entschuldigt das sie ja vielleicht etwas wichtiges wissen könnten das dann irgendwann noch nützlich werden könnte.  
Nach Rons Erklärung herrschte erneut ein kurzes Schweigen.  
"Professor McGonegall und Snape werden als hingerichtet?" fragte Harry noch einmal nach, um sicher zu gehen sich nicht getäuscht zu haben.  
Ron nickte. "Um Snape tut es mir nicht wirklich leid, aber ... ."  
Diese Einstellung ließ Harry sich unbewußt verkrampfen. Snape war immerhin ein Mensch, kein Mensch außer Voldemort hatte es verdient unschuldig zu sterben, oder? Und Dumbeldore hatte ja schließlich gesagt das beide vertrauenswürdig waren, also waren sie unschuldig!  
Bis zum Mittagessen trieben sie sich schweigend in den Gängen herum, Verwandlungen war sowieso ihre letzte Stunde davor gewesen und da würde es sie wundern wenn überhaupt jemand noch da war.  
In der Großen Halle schließlich herrschte ein absolutes Chaos.   
Die verbliebenen zwei Hauslehrer schienen in ein ernstes Gespräch mit Dumbeldore vertieft, während der Rest vergeblich versuchte am Gryffendore und Slytherintisch für Ruhe zu Sorgen.  
Dies war fast unmöglich zu erreichen. Inzwischen schienen nämlich alle von der Verhaftung der beiden Lehrer gehört zu haben und anstelle das die beiden Tische sich beruhigten griff die Unruhe langsam auch auf die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs über.  
Die drei setzten sich auf ihre normalen Plätze und hielten sich so gut wie möglich aus den Streitereien heraus, aßen und gingen wieder, da es nicht so aussah als ob irgend jemand ihnen mehr erklären könnte als sie wußten und Dumbeldore auch keine offizielle Ankündigung machte.  
Der Unterricht fiel für den Rest des Tages aus, was ihnen noch mehr Zeit zum grübeln und sich gegenseitig wahnsinnig machen ließ, aber es war logisch, da sowieso niemand an etwas anderes als die Verhaftung der zwei Lehrer denken konnte.  
Überall, auf den Gängen und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, konnte man die hitzigen Diskussionen hören.   
Außer den Slytherins schienen sich alle einig darüber zu sein das Snape zu Recht verhaftet worden war, obwohl sie nie sagten das er kein schwarzer Magier sei, aber bei McGonegall gab es verschiedene Meinungen.   
Die Gryffendores verteidigten natürlich ihre Hauslehrerin, aber sehr zu aller Überraschung waren die Türme Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gespaltener Meinung und überraschenderweise waren die Slytherins strikt dagegen auch nur zu glauben McGonegall könnte etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun zu haben!  
Dies entnahmen Harry, Ron und Hermine jedenfalls diversen Gesprächen die sie zufällig mit anhörten.  
Es war äußerst verwirrend, jedenfalls für die beiden Jungen.  
Als sie abends i Gemeinschaftsraum saßen erklärte es ihnen Hermine: "Ist doch ganz klar das sie sagen Professor McGonegall sei keine schwarze Magierin! Die Slytherins sind stolz darauf wenn sie die schwarze Magie richtig beherrschen und da sie Professor McGonegall nicht mögen ist es für sie ganz klar das sie nicht eine von ihnen sein kann! Deswegen sagen sie auch nur das Snape nichts getan hätte, und nicht das er keine schwarze Magie benutzt hätte."  
Sie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. "Wieso hat sich Dumbeldore nur nicht dazu geäußert? Er meinte doch das er den beiden vertraut, also wieso hat er uns nicht gesagt das die beiden unschuldig seien?"  
Harry unterdrückte erneut diese leise Stimme in ihm die sich fragte ob Dumbeldore so etwas vielleicht nicht gesagt hatte weil er wußte das sie schwarze Magie benutzen konnten.  
Das er den beiden vertraute hieß ja eigentlich noch lange nicht das sie es nicht konnten, oder? Und sie wußten das zumindest Snape zu früherer Zeit ein Todesser gewesen war!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verjagte diese Gedanken bestimmt.  
Direktor Dumbeldore hätte seine Schüler NIE in Gefahr gebracht dadurch das er wissentlich gefährliche Zauberer und Hexen in die Schule ließ. Niemals!  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile schweigend und Gedankenverloren so zusammen sitzen, bevor sie beschlossen schlafen zu gehen, da sie sowieso nicht weiterkamen.  
Zumindest bei Harry nützte es nicht viel das er sich ins Bett legte, er dachte noch Stundenlang weiter nach, bevor ihm schließlich die Augen zufielen.  
Am nächsten 'Morgen', eher mitten in der Nacht, wurde er dadurch geweckt das ihn jemand grob schüttelte.  
"Harry! Wach auf!" Es war Hermines Stimme, gefolgt von Rons: "Du mußt ihn fester schütteln!"  
Beide Stimmen waren gedämpft und als Harry die Augen öffnete war es um ihn noch dunkel. "Wassnlos?"  
Hermine, jedenfalls vermutete er das es Hermine war, wedelte mit einem zusammengerollten Stück Pergament vor seinem Gesicht rum.   
"Gerade ist eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten eingetroffen. Es steht was über die Verhaftungen drinne!"  
Langsam und mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf und wankte hinter den anderen beiden her nach unten.  
Sie setzten sich nahe an den Kamin, denn nachts war es doch recht kühl in den Gemäuern Hogwarts, und Hermine rollte das Pergament wieder aus.  
"Soll ich vorlesen?"  
Die beiden Jungen nickten, da sie noch viel zu verschlafen zum Lesen waren und Harry wie er soeben bemerkt hatte auch seine Brille oben gelassen hatte.   
"Ok. Skandal in Hogwarts. Gestern vormittag wurden zwei Langjährige Lehrer der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei festgenommen, die unter der Führung von Albus Dumbeldore steht. Ihr Verbrechen: die Teilnahme an einem Ritual an Neujahr, bei dem es nach Aussage der Auroren um schwarze Blutmagie gegangen war. Diese Magie, die schlimmste Form aller schwarzen Zauberei wird hauptsächlich dazu benutzt Menschen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, für immer zu versklaven oder zu töten. Da die beiden festgenommenen Lehrer auf der Liste der schwarzen Magier stehen wurden sie sofort nach Azkaban gebracht um dort bis zu ihrem Prozeß zu warten. Mit ihnen wurden auch Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy verhaftet, deren sechzehnjähriger Sohn Draco sich momentan ebenfalls in besagter Schule aufhält. Wie konnte es jedoch passieren das Albus Dumbeldore so lange Jahre auf zwei gefährliche schwarze Magier hereinfiel und ihnen vertraulichen Auskünften nach sogar vertraut? Ist es wirklich noch sicher seine Kinder auf die Schule zu schicken wenn der Direktor nicht mehr zwischen gut und böse unterscheiden kann? In den letzten Jahren gab es bereits mehrere solcher Vorfälle, in denen sich genau wie jetzt von Dumbeldore eingesetzte Lehrer als Spione Voldemorts herausstellten ... und so weiter."  
Hermine legte das Pergamentblatt zur Seite. "So geht es bis ans Ende der Seite."  
Rons Gesicht zierte ein breites grinsen. "Sie haben Malfoys Eltern eingesackt!" freute er sich. "Endlich, seit unserem ersten Jahr hier warte ich darauf!"  
So wie der rothaarige strahlte hätte man denken können er wäre es den Malfoy in letzter Zeit immer fertigmachte, dabei ließ der blonde ihn und Hermine inzwischen fast in Ruhe und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Harry selbst, was diesem gar nicht gefiel!  
Nicht das er es nicht gut fand das seine beiden besten Freunde nicht mehr geärgert wurden, aber ein wenig unfair sich selbst gegenüber fand er es schon.  
Hermine biß sich auf die Unterlippe und las erneut nachdenklich den Artikel durch. "Es steht leider nirgendwo drinnen wie sie die Beweise gefunden haben die zur Verhaftung geführt haben."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wen interessiert das denn schon?"  
Er konnte wirklich nicht abstreiten das er sich auch freute. Wieso denn auch nicht?  
Aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich das Stimmchen und erinnerte ihn daran wie es ohne Eltern war ... trotzdem, in diesem Fall war das egal!  
Und trotzdem wollte ihm die gute Laune nicht recht kommen.  
"Kann ich wieder ins Bett?" fragte er also. "Oder gibt es noch was wichtiges?"  
Seine beiden besten Freunde blickten ihn seltsam an.   
"Sag mal, freust du dich gar nicht?" fragte Ron, verdutzt.  
"Doch, doch ... ." Es fehlte selbst darin die rechte Begeisterung.  
"Ich bin einfach nur müde." Damit tapste er die kalten Treppen zurück nach oben und rollte sich in seinem warmen kuscheligen Bett zusammen.  
Es dauerte diesmal nicht lange bis er schlief, aber seine Träume wurden von Dämonen heimgesucht, die ihn jagten, denen nach seinem Blut gelüstete.  
Diese Träume waren am nächsten morgen aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden, als er sich wieder dem Leben in der Schule widmen mußte.   
Die Ganze Situation war jetzt sehr seltsam.   
Alle Schüler waren unsicher und jede Klasse hatte Freistunden, zumindest bis Dumbeldore die zwei neuen Lehrer vorstellte, was doch alle erschreckte.  
Es war wie ein Zeichen der Schuld der beiden Lehrer das sie ersetzt wurden.  
Um Malfoy herum benahmen sich die anderen Schüler in den ersten Tagen sehr vorsichtig, bis sie bemerkten das es den blonden nicht zu interessieren schien was mit seinen Eltern passiert war und was noch passieren würde.  
Es warf alle etwas aus der Bahn. Selbst von ihm hatte man so etwas wie Trauer erwartet!  
Ron merkte einmal an das Malfoy vielleicht stolz darauf sei das seine Eltern für 'du weißt schon wen' sterben würden, aber weder Hermine noch Harry konnten dies glauben.   
Es erschien äußerst unwahrscheinlich, selbst für ihn.  
Mit den Wochen beruhigten sich alle wieder, bis dann die Ankündigung der Ausführung der Strafe der beiden Lehrer und der Malfoys eintraf.  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war die Stimmung wieder gedrückt.  
Dumbeldore tauchte eines Abends nicht zum Essen auf, kam erst am nächsten Tag wieder und verkündete mit nachfolgender Schweigeminute ihren Verlust zweier ausgezeichneter Lehrer.  
Ab diesem Tag waren der Slytherin und der Gryffendoretisch in schwarz eingedeckt.  
Nach diesem Schicksalhaften Tag fiel für eine Woche der Unterricht aus.  
Dann jedoch übernahm Dumbeldore selbst den Unterricht von McGonegall und ein junger Lehrer wurde für Zaubertränke eingestellt.  
Keiner sprach über den Tod der Lehrer, es war wie ein Tabu.  
In Gryffendore herrschte Tiefe Trauer.  
Überall im Gemeinschaftsraum brannten extra aufgestellte Kerzen und es lagen Blumen vor einem Bild der ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.  
Noch immer war für alle klar das sie nie und nimmer eine schwarze Zauberin gewesen sein konnte, niemals hatte sie Voldemort gedient!  
In Slytherin dagegen schien eine innere Spaltung zu herrschen.   
Nur zwei Tage nach Wiederaufnahme des Schulbetriebs fing ein viertel der Slytherins an in Silbernen Roben den Unterricht zu besuchen, der Rest blieb in schwarz.  
Beide Teile redeten nicht miteinander. Nicht miteinander und nicht mehr mit anderen, nicht einmal mehr mit den Lehrern.  
Irgendwann schlugen sich auch Ravenclaws auf die Seite der Slytherins und kamen in Silber, auch sie sprachen nicht mehr mit den anderen.   
Trotz dieses Schweigens gerieten sie alle immer öfter in Kämpfe und Rangeleien mit den Gryffendores und Hufflepuffs.  
Dies alles wurde von Harry, Hermine und Ron ja noch belächelt. Es waren schließlich andere Türme!  
Als dann einige Gryffendores jedoch anfingen in weiß herumzulaufen bekamen sie Angst.   
Zum ersten mal seid sie in Hogwarts waren passierte um sie herum etwas was sie nicht verstanden.   
Bis jetzt waren sie immer die gewesen, die alles wußten. Alle anderen waren immer die gewesen die Unwissend gewesen waren .  
Jetzt war die Lage anders und sie kamen damit nicht ganz klar.  
Harry hatte immer von sich selbst gedacht das er diese Abenteuer und das alles was ihm passiert war nicht gewollt hatte, aber jetzt ertappte er sich dabei wie er darauf hoffte das etwas passierte damit er wieder derjenige war der alles wußte!  
Besonders schlimm war die Situation jedoch für Ron.  
Sie saßen an einem Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben, als Hermine plötzlich hochblickte und die beiden Jungen anstupste, welche es gar nicht schlimm fanden bei der Arbeit unterbrochen zu werden.  
"Seht mal!" forderte sie beide auf und sie gehorchten.  
Ron sprang auf als er sah was sie meinte.  
Ginny, komplett in weiß und umgeben von anderen weißgewandeten.   
Dieses konnte man jedoch als nicht sie schlimm betrachten wie den Fakt das sie ihren Bruder nicht mehr beachtete.  
Sie ging mit den anderen einfach vorbei und ließ ihn da stehen.  
Harry ging, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, während sich Hermine um Ron kümmerte.  
Auf dem Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer begegnete er noch einigen anderen weißgewandeten, und alle gingen zielgerichtet nach unten.  
Er blickte ihnen nach und das seltsame Gefühl wurde immer stärker.  
Oben versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, indem er lernte, was er sowieso noch mußte, aber es klappte nicht.   
Am liebsten wäre er im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, so nervös war er.  
Irgend etwas würde passieren, mußte passieren.  
Und wie auf Kommando gab es ein lautes Rumpeln, ganz Hogwarts schien erschüttert zu werden.  
Durch die Fenster sah Harry den plötzlich dunkelvioletten Himmel, und als er zu einem rannte auch noch etwas anderes.  
Schwarzgewandete Gestalten, keine Dementoren, Todesser. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht versteckt, alle blickten mit ihrem kranken Stolz zum Schloß.  
Erst als er sich daran machte die Gesichter zu identifizieren bemerkte er das etwas falsch war, er konnte unmöglich alles so genau erkennen was unten auf der Erde war!  
Er blickte sich panisch um.  
Was war jetzt schon wieder passiert?  
Die Fratze Voldemorts direkt vor ihm, die ihn plötzlich kalt ansah, ließ ihn zurückfahren und mit einer schmerzenden Narbe wieder in seinem Zimmer stehen.  
Voldemort war vor Hogwarts.  
Voldemort griff Hogwarts an, obwohl Dumbeldore da war.  
Voldemort war vor Hogwarts.  
Voldemort.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
  
Peinlich, wie lange ich für so etwas kurzes gebraucht habe, aber ich schreibe eben sehr langsam.  
Der Film gestern abend hat echt geholfen jetzt noch die paar letzten Sätze zu schreiben (das nächste Kapitel dürfte theoretisch länger werden) und natührlich das PV zu Girls, be ambitious (oder war das eher ablenkend???)[http://kirameki.lunacy.nu/ eine Seite auf der man das video runterladen kann *g* ... schleichwerbung ...]  
Naja, danke an die Leute die Kommentare geschrieben haben! 


End file.
